


You’re Absolutely Hopeless, But I Like That About You (Not That I’d Ever Admit It)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i'm becoming more cliche the more fics i write bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata, being as hopeless as he is at receiving, asks Kageyama for help after practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re Absolutely Hopeless, But I Like That About You (Not That I’d Ever Admit It)

Hinata was honestly as bad as you could get as receiving. It was a little pitiful, and also massively frustrating. He almost had it right, almost had the stance right, but then it’d springboard off of his hands and into his face. It was enough to make a grown man cry. Seriously. He was almost tempted to ask Nishinoya about it, but he really didn’t want to keep him after practice for too long. That was when he had the most _brilliant_ idea! He could ask Kageyama! He usually stayed late to practice his serves anyway, so why not?

Incidentally, it was much harder asking him to help with his receives than he thought it’d be. As soon as he’d spoken up when everyone else left, Kageyama had turned to him with a seemingly irritated glare. Hinata swore that if this were an anime, there would be storm clouds and lightning crackling in the background. That’s how bad it was! Really!

“K-Kageyama,” he started with a quaver, but quickly steeled himself, stiffening and glaring in the dark-haired male’s direction, “Help me with my receives!” He continued glaring, his hands balled into fists and pressed against his sides as he continued to glare at Kageyama, while the other simply just… stared.

Kageyama seemed confused. _‘What? What’s so bad about asking for help? Think you’re too good for me, ya jerk?! I’ll knock you down a couple of levels, I swear!’_  That, and other mutinous thoughts filled his mind until the other finally twitched and tossed the volleyball back into the bin with the others, walking over to him. He seemed mystified for a moment, until he realized how strange he must’ve looked and twisted his expression back into his normal look.

“...Why me? I’m not the best example, you know. So why not ask Nishinoya to help you? He’s the libero, after all. Practically the best at receives on our team.” Ah. So that must’ve been why he seemed to confused. _‘I guess that makes sense, but still.’_

Hinata puffed out his cheeks, crossing his arms across his chest. “‘cause you stay late anyway, right?! You stay until you _have_ to leave! So help me out, it’s gotta be lonely here with no one to practice with, right?? Right??? You can toss to me later too! So come on!” He knew he was practically giving Kageyama no other choice, seeing as he’d stay and pester him until he finally agreed to help, but he really wanted the help!

Kageyama huffed, giving him a stormy look and flicking him on the forehead. “I was going to help you, dumbass! Stop _whining!_ ” While he was whining and muttering soft complaints as he rubbed his forehead, Kageyama had walked back to the bin and grabbed another volleyball. “Go to the other side of the court. I’ll serve to you, and we’ll start from there. Okay?” He hadn’t even given Hinata a chance to respond, he was already walking to his side of the court.

Shooting numerous mutinous glances in Kageyama’s direction even though he wasn’t even paying attention to him, Hinata huffed and walked to the designated spot on his side of the court. Squatting a bit and holding his arms out in front of him in the receiving position, he glared and yelled, “Bring it! I’ll hit it for sure!”

That was not the case. As soon as Kageyama’s serve came to his side of the court to him, he jolted forward to try to hit it. It seemed like the serve was coming in too short! Whilst doing that, the ball came into immediate contact with his face, urging a loud “Hhuuak!” from him as he lost balance and continued forward, effectively smacking his face against the floor later.

Laughter. Hinata heard laughter. Peeling his face from the floor, he rubbed his nose while shooting teary-eyed glares at Kageyama. “Hey! Quit laughing at me!! You’re here to help me, not laugh at me!”

Kageyama snorted. He rubbed his eyes, smirking at him, “Actually, I came here to practice my jump serves. If I recall correctly, _you_ came to _me_ asking for help. Am I right?”

Hinata silently fumed. Kageyama was right, which made this whole ordeal a lot more embarrassing and irritating. He pushed himself to his feet, getting back into position and yelling once again, “One more time! Serve to me! I _will_ hit it this time!”

It was a couple other serves later and many faceplants that Kageyama realized that this wasn’t working. It wasn’t working, and he was beginning to think that Hinata was hopeless and would never receive well until he came up with a _plan._

Placing the ball down and coming around the net, Kageyama began walking towards him. He didn’t look particularly furious or irritated, but Hinata was afraid nonetheless. Hinata was about to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing, but the words died in his throat as he felt the other come up from behind and wrap his arms around him. He was aware of the other saying things, but there was simply no way to focus.

No, he just couldn’t do it. Couldn’t focus on the words at all, with how he felt himself pressed up against Kageyama’s back, his breath much too hot in his ear, the other’s hands sliding down his arms and--

“Idiot, are you listening to what I’m saying at all?” He was back in reality. The awkward silent told him that Hinata hadn’t been paying attention to a word that he’d said. Hinata hadn’t even realized that Kageyama had adjusted his receiving position until he glanced forwards again. _‘Embarrassing-- embarrassing! That was so embarrassing! What the hell?!’_

Kageyama sighed heavily. “You are absolutely hopeless. Now stay there-- Stay in that position. I swear I’ll strangle you if you move.” Hinata gulped, moving his head up and now almost robotically as he watched the setter go back to the other side of the net and pick up the ball. When Kageyama finally served again, he’d turned his head away and squeezed his eyes shut.

What he hadn’t expected was to feel the familiar burn as the ball made contact with skin. Eyes flying open, he watched with a wide-eyed gaze, jaw agape as the ball sailed back over the net to Kageyama. A sparkle entered his eyes, and he jumped in the air, fistpumping. “That was great, Kageyama!! Wow! I’m going to practice that a lot tomorrow, okay?! I promise!”

 **  
**The previous intimate moment forgotten, Kageyama watched as the other sped out of the gym. There was a couple moments of silence until he shook his head, sighing almost fondly. He was almost glad that Hinata hadn’t mentioned a thing about that one moment… He would rather have jumped off of a bridge than explain his actions. Maybe Hinata would realize his feelings sooner or later. He’d just have to make it a bit more obvious next time.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm!!!! actually slightly pleased by this fic's results hot damn  
> i feel like it was a bit too rushed at the end but oh well  
> thank you for reading! www


End file.
